Traditionally, digital and analog media consumers accessed audio and/or video media to decide which recorded audio and/or video media to purchase, to view, to listen to, to go and see at the local movie theater, or to purchase or rent from a video or audio rental store for home viewing or listening. In the past, these standard brick and mortar establishments provided the majority of recorded digital and analog media to consumers.
Recently, video and audio files have become more available over the Internet, such that the end user does not need to go to a local audio or video rental store that may or may not have the desired media selection. More powerful computers and ready Internet access (also know as the World Wide Web) have increased the popularity of digital multimedia transmission over the Internet and receipt or use by computers attached to the Internet. Servers attached to the Internet can act as a large repository of audio files, games, and movie files which can be down-loaded for storing listening, and/or viewing. For example, web pages that are available at servers hosting web sites on the Internet often include digital media files that can be down-loaded by visitors through the web site or accessed by those visitors via streaming media.